


Roses

by PixieBelle



Series: Keanu Reeves One Shots [6]
Category: Canadian Actor RPF, Keanu Reeves - Fandom
Genre: Anniversary, Cute, Dating, Dinner, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Girlfriend, Love, Lovers, Romance, boyfriend - Freeform, date, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 16:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19213309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieBelle/pseuds/PixieBelle
Summary: More Keanu fluff!You/OC and Keanu have been dating for a year but are spending the day apart.





	Roses

Keanu and you had been officially dating for one year! Your relationship was something really special, the two of you were so in love, madly, sickly in love but you were sadly spending this special day apart.

You were filming in New York and staying at your NY apartment while Keanu was in LA working and at his house. 

Not to say he forgot, that morning the largest boutique of flowers you had ever seen arrived bright and early at exactly 7am. Your doorman apologised for calling so early but it was so big he didn’t know what to do with it. It was ridiculous, more of a box then bouquet filled with what must be a hundred red roses or more and now it filled your dining room table. You read the note, ‘One trip around the sun together. Here’s to many more. All my love, K’ 

Then as if he somehow knew the moment they landed on your table the phone rang. You tried to say hello but before you could say a word a familiar voice sang out ‘Happy anniversary sweetheart. Did you get the flowers?’  
‘Yes, thank you so much. Happy Anniversary to you too babe.’  
Keanu laughed ‘You ok?’  
‘Yes, just missing you.’ You replied feeling tears welling up inside.  
‘I know, I’m sorry I’m not there but just wanted to call you early before you went to set.’  
‘What time is it in LA, 5am?’ You queried.  
‘4:30.’  
‘Babe…’  
‘Well I know you’re working and I’ve got back to back meetings all day so I won’t be able to speak to you until later tonight. Just wanted to get in early and tell you I love you and wish you happy anniversary.’  
‘I love you too, so much.’ You played with the note in your hand, wishing you could kiss him, hold him. How much it hurt to be apart right now.  
‘I’ll call you later, I know you’ve gotta go. Don’t worry I’ll see you in a week.’  
‘OK. Love you.’  
‘Love you.’  
You both repeated those words of love over and over, neither really wanting to hang up the phone until you felt your phone vibrate, that would be your ride to set.

Work on set was fine, nothing too challenging today which was good but meant you spent most of the day sitting around thinking about your boyfriend.  
Then you got a message from your management saying you now needed to attend a dinner that evening with the film’s executive producers. Ugh you were not feeling up for playing nice with producers at dinner. You knew you should be happy today, you had the man of dreams and 100 roses at home. So reminding yourself how amazing life was you sucked it up, got on with your day then home, shower and ready for dinner. 

7pm and the car arrived to take you to dinner. You were wearing a simple black dress, stockings, boots and a long woollen coat. Well it was a wet and windy January night in New York.

You climbed into the car and started to text Keanu, hoping he had a good day, saying you missed him and letting him know you would call him after dinner. 

Head down you were not looking where you were going, not recognising where you were when the car finally came to a stop. 

You couldn't believe it when you looked up and saw you had arrived outside of Keanu and yours's favourite New York restaurant, the one he had taken you to that first weekend he came and stayed with you at your apartment. But still you though it just a happy coincidence as you hit send on one last text. 

Then the door opened and a hand reached in, 'Good evening.' a deep and familiar voice said.  
You reached out your hand and looked up to see your boyfriend standing there!  
Speechless, he chuckled. 'Now I couldn't have you spending our anniversary alone could I?'

He helped you out of the car, one hand holding an umbrella protecting you from the rain which was now pouring down.  
Still you just stared at him in disbelief, 'But you were in LA, in meetings all day?'  
'I was in LA, I wasn't in meetings, I was on a plane to New York to come and be with you.'  
You threw your arms around him, inhaling his smell, confirming for yourself this wasn't all a dream, this was real.  
'I'm guessing I surprised you then?'  
'Yes, yes it didn't even cross my mind as a possibility that you would be here. This the best surprise ever. I'm so happy.'  
'Good. How about we head inside?'  
Keanu wrapped his arm around your waist as you leant in close to him. It was only a few steps but he kept that umbrella firmly over you, protecting you from the elements until you were safely inside.  
'Ladies first.' Keanu spoke as he held open the door from the lobby into the restaurant.  
There you couldn't believe your eyes, the restaurant was completely empty. Yet you noticed that every table was decorated with a dozen red roses and candles.  
The restaurants owner greeted you both. 'Good evening Mr Reeves, Miss y/l/n. If you would follow me to your table.'  
Keanu grinned ear to ear as he took your hand, the look on your face was priceless. 

Keanu wasn’t one for flashy things however he always took care of those he cared about but still you couldn’t quite believe he had hired out a whole New York restaurant on a Thursday night just for the two of you. 

Naturally you were taken to the best seat in the house. Music softly played. The owner left you two alone for a minute.  
Keanu reached out his hands to yours, 'Happy anniversary my love.' Your fingers intertwined, your gaze fixed on each other.  
'I wish I had something clever to say’ you mumbled, ‘but you've really blown me away. I can't believe you would do this for me?'  
'For us, I wanted to be with you as much as I know you wanted to be with me today.'  
You melted, shuffling closer to him you wrapped your arms around Keanu’s neck and sank into the deepest most loving and passionate kiss imaginable. Keanu continued to kiss you back, it was electric.

Then you heard footsteps and finally broke away from your lover’s eyes.  
'Your first course will arrive shortly, however would you care for some champagne?' the waiter asked.  
'Yes please' Keanu responded, you almost wanted to laugh it was so fancy and totally crazy that anything like this was happening.

Keanu thanked the waiter before lifting his glass, as you followed.  
'To us and one truly spectacular year.' He spoke.  
'To us and thank you for loving me.' you replied.  
'Well I want to say the same to you. I know people say these things happen when you are least looking for them and for me this really was true. I didn't think that anything like this could happen to me now but you have changed my world. I love you in ways I struggle to put into words, all I can say is I see my future with you in it.'  
You could see he was blushing trying to get these words out, you knew he loved you but this was a real moment, trying to put those feelings into words. You squeezed his hand.  
'You've really changed my world too.' You smiled, 'I'm so thankful that somehow this crazy thing happened, that us happened. The ways in which you love me, support me, care for me. I hope this never ends.'  
'Well I'm glad we're on the same page about all that.’ He laughed nervously, feeling deeply flattered and a little embarrassed by your sweet words, then he leant in and kissed you once more, ‘Let’s have a night to remember.'


End file.
